Der Amanikonflikt
"... Wenn ich es dir doch sage. Kurz vor Morgenluft war das. ich habe die Schatten im Unterholz deutlich gesehen." '' "Du hast bestimmt einen Geist gesehen." "Du solltest nicht vergessen, dass ich einstmals Weltenwanderer war, mein bester. Ich achte seither auf jedes noch so geringe Detail." "Wir sind hier in Morgenluft. Auf dem höchsten Turm unseres Örtchens kannst du bereits die Häuser von Silbermond sehen. Welche Gefahren sollen denn bitte hier auf uns lauern?" "Hast du das auch gesagt, als die Geißel vor Jahren hier einfiel...?" -- so vernommen in einer kleinen Taverne in Morgenluft in der ersten Februarwoche Angriff auf die Zuflucht der Weltenwanderer ''Die Trolle griffen etwa zur 9. Abendstunde an und kamen in zwei Gruppen. Eine griff von Osten aus an, die anderen von Südosten. Die östliche Gruppe konnte von einigen Wachen und Weltenwandereren aufgehalten werden. Auf beiden Seiten gab es Verluste, bevor die Trolle die Flucht ergriffen. '' Die südöstliche Gruppe griff direkt die Abendgesellschafft der Lady Ziriw an, konnte aber ebenfalls überwältigt werden. Insgesamt starben bei dem Überfall 3 Wachen des Hauses sowie 2 Weltenwanderer. Ebenso konnten mehrere Trolle getötet und 2 gefangen genommen werden, die von der Blutgarde abgeführt wurden. ''--'' Auszug aus dem Bericht der Wache Farniala Lichtweber an Kommandantin Abendstille Informationsbeschaffung ''Der Körper des Trolls sackte vor den drei Gestalten zusammen, wie eine Puppe, deren Fäden durchtrennt wurden. Giftiges Fel stieg teils dampfend aus Augen, Ohren, Mund und der klaffenden Halswunde des Amani, teils floss es auf den grünen Boden des Immersangwaldes und versickerte zischend. '' Der über ihm stehende, berobte Verlassene nickte zufrieden. "Gut. Gehen wir - lasst ihn hier verrotten. Vielleicht holen ihn ja die wilden Tiere oder seine Stammesgenossen." Die erschrocken aussehende Blutelfe neben ihm starrte immer noch auf den Toten; der zweite Verlassene, dessen ehemals stattliche Muskelstränge nun wie bizarre Ketten von seinen Knochen baumelten, nickte nur knapp. Drei Gestalten kehrten wenig später in die Zuflucht der Weltenwanderer zurück, eine unbenutzte Schaufel in Händen. Bald darauf brachen sie gen Silbermond auf - nun wussten sie, wonach sie suchen mussten. Sie hatten einen Namen. Vergeltungsschläge ''Am gestrigen Abend verließ auf den von den drei Verlassenen Dragutin von Volterach, Tend Ironmaw und Gadir Eorn vorgebrachten Vorschlag hin ein gutes Dutzend Streiter Silbermond, um von der Zuflucht aus die Spuren der Trollangreifer zurückzuverfolgen. Offiziell nicht mehr als ein "nächtlicher Spaziergang" ohne konkrete militärische Zielsetzung, erreichten die sieben Verlassenen und fünf Blutelfen bald die Ausläufer von Tor'watha. Der kleine Vorposten Zeb'watha wurde vorher in Minutenschnelle eingenommen. Magische Aufklärungsmittel und die Erkundung durch zwei Todespirscher und eine Schleicherin der Sin'dorei ergaben, dass innerhalb des Dorfes offenbar eine Mobilmachung im Gange war: Eine ungewöhnlich große Anzahl an Kriegern, die sich mit Waffenpflege und Training auf den Kampf vorbereiteten, Schmiede, die weitere Waffen fertigten, und dergleichen. Kaum hatte der Spähtrupp den Fluss überschritten, wurde er bereits von den Spähern der Waldtrolle ausgemacht, schon bald drangen Alarmrufe und das Klirren von Waffen und Rüstungen an die Ohren der Truppe. Vor der Speerspitze des Trollangriffs zurückweichend, zog man sich über den Fluss zurück. Ein kleiner Verband sicherte die gut zu verteidigende Furt, während sich der Rest in Zeb'watha verschanzte. Der Kampf dauerte einige Zeit an, als die Übermacht der Trolle an der Furt zu groß wurde, und mit einigen Verwundeten zog man sich geordnet zur Zuflucht zurück. Es gelang, eine der Trollangreiferinnen zu überwältigen und mitzuschleifen. Die Trolle von Tor'watha nahmen nicht die Verfolgung auf. An der Zuflucht wurde der kleine Verband vom Haus D'Lanaar zunächst mit Misstrauen begrüßt, erhielt dann aber alle nötige medizinische Versorgung. 100206 schlachtzug.jpg|Die Mitglieder des Erkungungstrupp WoWScrnShot 020610 220826.jpg|Aufklärung von Zeb'watha WoWScrnShot_020610_223931.jpg|Rückzug nach Zeb'watha WoWScrnShot_020610_225527.jpg|Rückkehr zur Zuflucht Gedanken Rhîw sitzt am Abend in ihren Zimmer und blättert in verschiedenen Büchern die sich mit trollischer Kultur und Geschichte befassen. Am voherigen abend war der "Spähtrupp" zum Haus gekommen mit beunruhigenden Nachrichten. '' Die Trolle rüsteten zum Krieg. Die Anzeichen verdichteten sich. Vorhin hatten sie eine Trollin befragt, diese hatte einige beunruhigende Informationen preis gegeben. Jerixxa sollte ihnen die Macht geben. Rhîw grübelte und drehte das Amulett in ihrer Hand das eine unförmige Biene oder Wespe darstellen sollte. Von einem Loa mit dem Namen Jerixxa hatte sie nie gehört. Stirnrunzelnd widmete sie sich wieder ihren Büchern und suchte weiter nach Hinweisen. ... ''Niníel sitzt in ihrer Waffen- und Arbeitskammer und brütet über einigen alten, vergilbten Büchern mit den Titeln "Strategie der Amani" und "Schlachten, Taktiken und Strategien der Trollkriege". Ab und An macht sie sich Notizen. '' Als die Sonne langsam durch die Fenster verschwindet sieht sie auf und löst sich von der Lektüre. Langsam geht sie zu einer Wand an der eine Reihe von Trollwaffen hängt. Leise murmelt sie "Es gab seit den Trollkriegen nur einen Troll der die Waldtrolle vereinen und zu einer Streitmacht machen konnte..." und tritt zurück zu den Büchern, streicht über eine Zeichnung von einem einarmigen Troll. "Aber er ist tot...oder?" Leise wendet sie sich ans Fenster und schaut hinaus in den Wald. Angriff auf Morgenluft Eine Woche später:thumb|300px|Angriff auf Morgenluft ''Mit einem leeren, geistesabwesenden Blick sah die junge Oberin des Hauses Abaeir auf die Toten und die sich windenden und vor Qualen schreienden Verletzten. Kurz schloss sie ihre Augen und ballte beide Hände zu Fäusten. Nicht schon wieder... Wiedereinmal ist unser Volk Opfer eines heimtückischen und brutalen Angriffs geworden. Einige Tränen rannen aus ihren Augen und flossen den Wangen herab. "Vendel'o eranu." flüsterte die Blutmagierin leise, dann verließ sie das mit Leichen und Verwundeten überfüllte Gasthaus und machte sich daran gemeinsam mit ihren Bediensteten die restlichen Leichen aufzusammeln... ... Wenige Kilometer entfernt von den Toren Zul Amans bewegten sich vorsichtig zwei Blutgardisten über die alte, überwachsene Straße. Beide waren sichtlich nervös, ein Zustand, den sie mit ihren Schreitern teilten, die sie hinter sich führten. Aus einer Laune heraus hatte Quel'Serrar Menellmacar den Befehl erteilt, die Köpfe der zwei Trolle als Warnung vor Zul Aman aufzuspießen. Die zwei Blutgardisten wurden nicht müde, ihn dafür zu verfluchen und mit unflätigen Beschimpfungen zu bedenken. Sie blickten sich immer wieder um, jederzeit erwartend, dass eine Armee von Amanis hinter den krüppeligen Büschen und Bäumen hervor springen würde. Plötzlich hielt der eine inne.'' "Hörst du das?"'' "Dieser verd... Was meinst du?" "Sei still und lausch''." Der andere schwieg und hörte es nun auch: ein dumpfes Trommeln das aus östlicher Richtung zu kommen schien. sie schauten sich an. "Wenn man uns fragt, so haben wir beide Köpfe aufgespießt." Der andere nickte. Hastig holten sie von ihren Reittieren die Spieße und den Sack mit den Trollköpfen und lehnten alles an einen nahen Baum. Dann sprangen sie auf, wendeten ihre Schreiter und gaben ihnen die Sporen. Der Flüchtling Eine Woche zuvor: Die großen, mit Fell bespannten Trommeln wurden inzwischen in einem wilden, hypnotischen Rythmus geschlagen. Die anwesenden Trolle tanzten ausgelassen und gerieten immer tiefer in Trance. Scheinbar frei von Schmerzen, sprangen sie auf Kohlefeuer und führten dort ihren ausgelassenen Reigen fort. Zeit spielte keinerlei Bedeutung mehr. Zwei Trollen in einen Käfig gesperrt. Ihre Kleidung war einstmals edel gewesen; nun war sie schmutzig und zerissen. In ihren Gesichtern sah man die Resignation, als sie ihren Vettern bei dem blasphemischen Ritual zuschauten, wie es langsam auf seinen Höhepunkt zusteuerte. Kräftig aussehende Wachen traten an den Käfig heran, öffneten ihn und griffen sich einen der zwei, der kaum in der Lage war widerstand zu leisten. Sein zurück gelassener Gefährte kroch an die wieder versperrte Tür des Käfigs und starrte dem Trupp hinterher, wohlwissend, dass sein Kollege gleich sein Ende finden würde. Er versuchte gar nicht erst, an den Stäben des Käfigs zu rütteln. Er war erfahren genug zu wissen, dass es sinnlos ist. Stattdessen sank er wieder zurück und sprach ein kleines Gebet für den unglücklichen. Schließlich erscholl ein gellender Schrei, was die Feiernden in Hysterie trieb... Heute, Morgengrauen: Die Schmerzen waren schon lange einem dumpfen Pochen gewichen. Mechanisch setzt er einen Fuß vor den nächsten. Weiter. Weiter. Weiter! Schritt für Schritt entfernte er sich von seinen Verfolgern. Wurde er überhaupt noch verfolgt. Er wagte nicht anzuhalten. Er mied die Straßen. Er wäre zwar schneller gewesen aber leichter aufspürbar für seine Jäger. Stoisch schritt er weiter. Endlich... nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit sah er Lichter. Kurz flackerte der Name Tristessa in seinem vernebelten Geist auf. Schutz. Ein letztes Mal raffte er sich auf, marschierte mit allerletzter Kraft. Instinktiv murmelte er ein Gebet, dass ihm kurzzeitige Linderung verschaffte. Nur noch ein kurzes Stück. Zwei Wachen sahen die Gestalt langsam näher kommen. Sie sofort zückten ihre Waffen und riefen ihr zu, sich zu erkennen zu geben, als diese einfach zu Boden sank. Sie rannten ein paar Schritte, näherten sich dann jedoch mißtrauisch dem augenscheinlichen Troll, in Erwartung einer Falle. Der Troll schien irgendetwas zu murmeln. Die Augen einer Wache weiteten sich, als sie das Wort erkannte. Sie wieß ihren Kamerad an, schnell Hilfe zu holen. Dieser Troll würde sicher einiges zu erzählen haben. Keine halbe Stunde später machte sich ein Bote auf nach Silbermond, um die Blutgarde zu informieren. Doch auch andere hatten inzwischen erfahren, was geschehen war und sandten Nachricht aus... Zwischen den Fronten thumb|300px|Flüchtlinge erreichen die Zuflucht Ein großgebauter Troll, offensichtlich ein Amani, blickte von der Hügelkette hinab auf das Anwesen, dass die Blutelfen Zuflucht der Weltenwanderer nannten. Natürlich war ihm der Name nicht geläufig, doch wusste er genau, wer dort wohnte. Er blickte erneut zur Trollin neben ihm. Diese nickte ihm grimmig zu. Es gab kein Zurück mehr. Er blickte hinter sich, wo etwa 5 Dutzend Trolle versammelt waren: Krieger, Handwerker, Priester, jung und alt. Sie alle hatten sich abgewandt von dem falschen Loa. Jerixxa war nicht der Gott, für den sie sich ausgab. Für diese Entscheidung waren sie nun umzingelt von Feinden. Hinter ihnen ihre ehemaligen Brüder und Schwestern, für die sie nun Verräter waren. Vor ihnen die Elfen. Tinatsi, die Trollin neben ihm, hatte ihn davon überzeugt, dass sie hier potentielle Freunde finden würden. Ihre einzige Hoffnung. Er winkte seine Vertrauten herbei und zu fünft machten sie sich an den Abstieg Richtung Zuflucht. ... Shyntlara neigte ihr Haupt und schenkte den beiden Elfen Zirka und Rhiw ein freundliches Lächeln. "Einen angenehmen Abend noch" Dann marschierte sie nach draussen, ohne den Trollen einen Blick zu würdigen oder ihnen auch nur eine Geste der Verabschiedung zu widmen. Vor der Enklave schwang sie sich auf ihren weißen Falkenschreiter und sah mit einem verächtlichen Lächeln zu den Trollen. Abschaum dachte sie sich nur als sie an den "friedlichen" Amanitrollen vorbeiritt und spuckte auf den Boden. In Morgenluft: "Treibt umgehend die Ausbildung der Rekruten vorran, nächste Woche werden wir die Vergeltungsschläge gegen diesen Dreck ausüben. Wir werden gegen die Trolle vorgehen, mit dem Senat, oder ohne. Die ewige Sonne leite uns. Selama'ashal'anore!" Waffenmeisterin Falkensturm und Waldläufer Numanor erwiderten den Schwur mit einem entschlossenen Blick, salutierten vor der Oberin und entfernten sich. ... Kriegsherrin, Wie befohlen habe ich Erkundigungen bezüglich des Amanistamms eingezogen. Meine Wege führten mich dabei bis vor die Tore von ZulÀman und des Nachts auch hinein. Ich schätze die militärische Stärke, anhand des Eindrucks von der Gesamtpopulation, auf ein Vielfaches von dem was Silbermond an militärischen Kräften verblieben ist. Die Amani besitzen keine Belagerungsmaschinen um befestigte Stellungen anzugreifen, jedoch sehr wohl über magisch Begabte. Sie sind höher an Zahl und zu einem höheren Anteil bewaffnet als die Bürger von Silbermond. Der körperlich ausgetragene Konflikt spielt bei ihnen, wie bei den meisten Trollstämmen, immer noch eine hohe Rolle im Alltag. Meiner fachlichen Einschätzung nach, würde ein ausgebrochener Konflikt mit den Amani, Quel`Thalas die Geisterlande und den Immersangwald bis zu den Stadtmauern Silbermonds kosten. Weder die Blutgarde, noch die Garden der Häuser sind zahlreich und vorbereitet genug für diesen Konflikt. Bitte um weitere Instruktionen -- Bericht von Eowan (Nachname unbekannt) ... Irgendwie ist Euer Brief bei mir gelandet. Euer Bote hat es leider nicht nach Silbermond geschafft. Doch seid ohne Sorge. Der Brief hat die richtige Stelle erreicht. Zunächst vielen Dank für Eure Einschätzung. Dies bestätigt unsere schlimmsten Vermutungen. Gegenmaßnahmen werden bereits ausgearbeitet. Während Ihr auf Erkundung wart, haben sich die Ereignisse überschlagen. Amani zogen vor die Tore Silbermonds - unbewaffnet und baten um Asyl. Ihre Verzweiflung und Angst trieb sie. Nach dem Interview einiger Amani-Asylanten wird klar, dass Zul'Aman am Rande eines internen Bürgerkriegs steht. ''Es gibt zwei Fraktionen: Die Jerixxa-Fanatiker und die Traditionalisten. Die Fanatiker sind dabei die 'Traditionalisten 'mit Gewalt zu unterdrücken, um dann gegen Silbermond zu ziehen. Es gibt zwei Optionen: '' #''Wir sehen zu und warten was geschieht. #''Wir greifen aktiv ein, und sorgen dafür dass die gemäßigten Traditionisten gewinnen.'' Da Ihr auf Erkundungsmission seid, kann ich aus Sicherheitsgründen noch nicht einweihen in die detailierten Pläne einweihen. Dennoch benötige ich Euch vor Ort: '' *''Beobachtet die beiden Fraktionen getrennt *''Informiert uns über Veränderungen der Truppenstärken und deren Bewegungen'' *''Haltet nach dem "Loa" Jerixxa oder dessen HohePriester "Thermon" ausschau und protokolliert deren Verhalten peinlichst genau.'' Bleibt am Leben und geht kein unnötiges Risiko ein. Abendstille von Immersang Für Ruhm und Gold Proklamationen... Bewohner von Silbermond und Quel'Thalas! Blutelfen! Vor vielen tausend Jahren haben wir uns erfolgreich der Amani-Trolle erwehrt. Unser Sieg war vernichtend für die Trolle, gelernt haben sie jedoch anscheinend nichts. Seit einiger Zeit häufen sich die Überfälle der Trolle wieder. Kleinere Siedlungen sind bereits dem Erdboden gleichgemacht, es gibt bereits zahllose Opfer unter unserem Volk. Diese Dreistigkeit werden wir nicht länger hinnehmen! Wir werden nicht zusehen, wie weitere Gräueltaten seitens dieser Barbaren an unserem Volk ausgeübt werden! Auch wenn wir diesmal nicht auf die Hilfe von außen bauen können, unser Sieg wird glorreich sein! Der Senat von Silbermond hat mich, Jayadeep Morgenwind, mit dem Aufbau einer wehrfähigen Armee beauftragt. Ich rufe daher jeden Bürger, der eine Waffe tragen kann und die Volljährigkeit erreicht hat auf, sich zum Kampf gegen die Trolle zu melden! Treiben wir sie ein für allemal zurück und bringen ihnen die endgültige vernichtende Niederlage bei! Solltet ihr nicht in der Lage sein, eine Waffe zu führen, helfende und heilende Hände sind ebenso notwendig und willkommen! Wir fordern zu Spenden in Form von Waffen, Rüstungen und Heilmitteln auf. Goldspenden sind ebenfalls sehr willkommen. Jeder, der bereit ist, sich in diesem Kampf einzubringen, gleich in welcher Form, möge sich in die im Hauptquartier der Blutritter ausliegenden Rekrutierungslisten eintragen. Es erwarten euch Ruhm und Ehre! Erfüllt eure patriotische Pflicht gegenüber dem Reich! Für Silbermond! Für Quel'Thalas! Unterzeichnet Jayadeep Morgenwind ... Ein Aushang in Silbermond, verfasst auf hochwertigem Pergament und in ausgesprochen sorgfältiger Schrift. Er trägt das Wappen des Hauses Abaeir: Bewohner und Besucher von Quel’thalas, Kampfkundige und Waldläufer, anderweitig Geeignete oder Interessierte seien davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass das Haus Abaeir mit dem heutigen Tage eine stattliche Kopfprämie von 5 Goldstücken für jeden Schädel eines erschlagenen Amanitrolles entbietet, der beim Sitz des Hauses in Morgenluft abgegeben wird. Es wird kein Unterschied nach Alter oder Geschlecht der erjagten Trolle gemacht – gleich ob Kind, Greis, Krieger oder trächtiges Weibchen, die jüngste Gefährdung der Sicherheit von Quel’thalas wird nicht hingenommen werden. Das Haus Abaeir bildet mit seiner exponierten Lage gleichsam einen befestigten Stützpunkt mit der Kriegskunst bestens vertrauter Sin’dorei, sowie die Speerspitze präventiver Angriffe gegen die Unholde aus dem Süden. Auch angesichts der neuerlichen Bedrohung durch die Trolle ist das Haus entschlossen, mit Einsatz des eigenen Lebens und Wohlstandes die Verantwortung zur Verteidigung Quel’thalas’ wahrzunehmen. Selama ashal'anore. ... und Reaktionen "Sie haben was?". Die Blutelfe starrte den Überbringer der neuen Botschaften aus ihrer Heimat konsterniert an. "Der Senat hat Mobilmachung befohlen. Kommandant ist Morgenwind.". Während der nüchterne Ton des Blutelfen diese Tatsachen darlegte hielt er der Sin`Dorei eine Schriftrolle hin. "Hier, eine Abschrift des Aufrufs." Die Elfe griff sich die Schriftrolle, rollte diese aus und studierte sie genau. "Wie er im ersten Satz bereits die Logik seines Handelns auf den Kopf stellt!" "Wie meinen?" "Er stellt zurecht fest das wir Jahrtausende wärenden Frieden mit diesen Wilden hatten. Diese Überreaktion ist an Dummheit nicht zu überbieten!" "Er führt nur Befehle aus. Außerdem gab es Todesopfer, das sollte man nicht vergessen." Die Elfe funkelte den Boten wütend an. "Was weißt du schon von Opfern?," fauchte sie. "Glaubst Du vielleicht mir wäre verborgen geblieben was wir in den letzten Jahren verloren haben? Wen wir verloren haben? Wen ich verloren habe?" "Verzeiht." Der Bote neigte den Kopf und einige Augenblicke herrschte Stille in der halbdunklen Kammer. Schließlich ergriff sie nach kurzem Nachdenken wieder das Wort. "Der Senat soll doch am besten gleich den Sieg über die Amanitrolle anordnen. Wer weiß, vielleicht reicht sein Arm soweit!" "Die Organisation von militärischen Maßnahmen kann der Verhinderung weiterer unschuldiger Opfer doch nur zuträglich sein?" "Inwiefern? Du hast doch berichtet wie die Trolle aufgestellt sind! Oh, ich zweifle nicht daran das ein Reitertroß voller Prunk und Pracht viele Trolle töten wird. Aber töten sie auch die richtigen?" "Erläutert das bitte." "Wie wollen Sie einen mobilen, zahlreichen Gegner denn so treffen? Es wird doch eher darauf hinauslaufen das sie einige Amanidörfer niederbrennen. Amanifrauen, Amanikinder... , während die marodierende Bande weiter anderswo brandschantzt! Irgendwann wird es keinen Ort mehr außerhalb der Stadtmauern geben wo unser Volk in Frieden leben kann." "Meint ihr nicht ihr unterliegt da aus der Ferne einer Fehleinschätzung? Silbermond müsste dies, so es denn so wäre, doch alles bekannt sein?" "Innenpolitik", seufzte die Elfe leise. Wieder trat eine zeitlang Stille ein. "Ich verstehe nichts von Politik", sagte schließlich der Bote. "Wie lange wurde in Silbermond über Schutzeinheiten und Patroullien in den Geisterlanden debattiert?", fragte ihn die Elfe kalt. "Seitdem ich denken kann und dies verfolge." "Und was ist in der Richtung geschehen?" "Noch nichts." "Wessen Verantwortung ist das?" Der Bote schwieg eine kurz, erwiderte dann: "Das lässt sich nicht so einfach beantworten." "Natürlich nicht. Jedoch sage mir - erweist sich diese Untätigkeit nun als Fehler?" "Ich denke ja." "Mit den bekannten Folgen." "Sicher." "Nun, dann ahnst du ja weswegen Silbermond sich nun auf so eine Schaumschlägerei stürzt." Der Bote schürzte die Lippen. "Hm, dann meint ihr wir sollten einwirken diese Mobilmachung abzublasen oder in andere Richtungen zu lenken?" "Das kann nicht gelingen." "Wieso das?" "Weil nun alle Waffenfähigen der Stadt sich so lange Hurra schreiend in diesen Wahnsinn stürzen werden, bis nur genügend ihrer Freunde und Angehörigen in ihrem Blut ersticken. Und...du kennst doch die Häuser. Einige werden daraus einen gesellschaftlichen Anlaß machen. Reichstreue Jagdgesellschaften mit fühlenden Wesen als Opfer." "Wir haben diesen Konflikt nicht begonnen..." "Aber wir sollten ihn beenden!" Der Bote stand etwas ratlos da. "Habt ihr neue Befehle für mich?" "Ja." Die Elfe machte eine kurze Pause. "Delegiere die Aufsicht über unsere Aktivitäten in Tausendwinter an Skarugh und Livira." "Aye" "Suche meinen nichtsnutzigen Bruder." "Aye" "Verlagert den Ausgangspunkt für eure Aktivitäten nach Tristessa." "Tristessa?" "Ja. Treibe außerdem Voomie und Taalgisa auf. Wir brauchen unsere Trolle." "Warum Tristessa?" "Um die Amani vor der Blutgarde zu schützen, die Sin Dorei vor etwaigen Vergeltungsschlägen der Amani, und außerdem eine Lösung zur Beendigung des Konflikts zu ermitteln. Das sind eure Missionsziele." "Wir haben noch anderweitige Verpflichtungen..." "Hoffen wir halt das alles Relevante in jene Zeiträume fällt in denen ihr diesen nicht nachgeht. Geh jetzt ans Werk. Ich werde gelegentlich zu euch stoßen, zumindest bis ich an die Front der Zitadelle zurückkehren muß." "Wie ihr befehlt!" Der Bote stapfte aus dem Raum. Die Elfe starrte noch eine Weile die Wand an bis sie sich selbst dabei ertappte wie sie jene alte Volksweise aus den Trollkriegen summte, "Katra zil shukil". Im Zwielicht der Unsicherheit erscheint das Falsche manchmal so verlockend und das Richtige so falsch, dachte sie bei sich... ... "Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt" Zirkas laute Stimme hallte durch die Zuflucht als sie den Aufruf Silbermonds las. "Verdammt, was denken diese Sesselfurzer sich, jahrelang lassen sie uns hier draussen mit den Amanis alleine, und jetzt, wo es droht ihnen an die Prfünde zu gehen... VERDAMMT!" Zirka winkt eine der Wachen zu sich: "Schick sofort einen Boten zu Lady Abaeir, wir müssen morgen schon zuschlagen, und danach suche Abendstille, sie hat sich sofort bei mir einzufinden, sofort!" Zirka starrt auf den Aushang in ihrer Hand als die Wache losrennt. Mehr zu sich spricht sie: "Warum hat Kaeldo diese Idioten nicht aufgehalten, wenigstens gebremst..." Es klopft an der Tür und die Wache tritt wieder ein: "Der Bote ist unterwegs Herrin und nach Kommandantin Abendstille habe ich auch geschickt." Zirka blickt wütend zur Wache: "Findet sie, schnell, und schickt alle Offiziere der Wachen zu mir." Zirka stützt sich auf dem Tisch ab und bilckt nach draußen auf das Lager der geflüchteten Amanis. "Wie auf dem Präsentierteller, wie auf dem Präsentierteller...", Zirka dreht sich um als die Offizier eintreten. "Silbermond will einen Krieg, den wir nicht gewinnen können, wir müssen morgen schon zuschlagen, bevor Silbermond einen Flächenbrand entfacht. Sammelt alle Wachen die wir für den Gegenschlag zugeteilt haben, sie sollen sich für morgen rüsten. Der Rest rüstet die Zuflucht auf, falls wir versagen... und holt die Amani der draußen ins Haus, morgen wenn wir abmaschieren. Sie werden ihre Waffen zurück bekommen, ihr braucht jeden Kämpfer wenn unsere Aktion fehlschlägt." "Herrin... aber... aber es sind Amani.." " Ja, Amani die bei uns Schutz suchten!" Zirka blickt lange in Richtung des Amanilagers: "Hoffen wir für uns, euch und die da, dass wir erfolgreich sind!" Auf dem Hügel über der Zuflucht richtet SIE sich auf und lächelt. "Kriegerin, endlich! Marschiere Kriegerin, zeig dem Feind was eine D'Lanaar ist!" SIE nimmt ihr Schwert und schleicht langsam zu dem Ross, dass hundert Meter hinter dem Hügel angebunden ist. Leise spricht SIE zu dem Pferd: "Wir werden über sie wachen" Operation: Jerixxa Spät in der gestrigen Nacht drang ein kleiner Trupp Elfen, angeführt von Zirka D'Lanaar, in das Gebiet von Zul Aman ein. Ihr Ziel war der Schrein von Ula-Tek. Die ausgewogene Gruppe bestand aus Blutrittern, Magistern und Nethermanten. Fast schon am Ziel, wurde der Trupp von Azaléa Brightflame begrüßt, die zusammen mit Kommandantin Abendstille aus dem Haus D'Lanaar, die Vorhut bildete. Azaléa eröffnete ihnen, dass die Kommandantin auf eigene Faust die Tempelanlage betreten hätte und führte sie darauf hin zu einem weniger bewachten Zugang. thumb|Betreten von Zul AmanIm Innern fanden sie Spuren der Kommandantin, die ihren Weg markiert hat. Schon bald spürten die Blutritter eine unheilige Präsenz großer Macht, die von einem nahe gelegenden Hügel stammte. Sie erklommen den Serpentinenpfad und erreichten einen großen Platz der von Freudenfeuern und Opferaltären gesäumt war. Ein einziger Troll in dem Ornat eines Priesters oder Hexendoktors war dort. Vor ihm stand Abendstille mit glasigem Blick. Soeben gab er ihr einen Befehl, dem sie hölzern Folge leistete und wegging. Über dieser Szenerie trohnte eine außerweltlichen Entität: Eine monströse insektenartige Kreatur schwebte dort. Noch hatte der Troll die langsam näher kommenden Elfen nicht bemerkt, Auch das wespenartige Insekt schien sie nicht zu beachten. Schließlich trat Zirka entschlossen vor und sprach ihn an. Sie konfrontierte ihn direkt, indem sie Jerixxa als falschen Loa hinrstellte. Termon - denn um jenen handelte es sich - grinste nur und versprach sie alle Jerixxa zu opfern. Schon knisterte magische Energie und entlud sich in einem Blitzschlag, der Zirka und Azalea von den Beinen riss. Geschosse von Eis- und Feuergeschosse flogen als Antwort aus der Gruppe der Blutelfen aber wurden von Termons Energieschild aufgehalten. thumb|left|Kampf gegen TermonSchnell stellten sie fest, dass dieser einzelne Troll mehr als fähig war es mit ihnen allen aufzunehmen. Jemand schrie, dass ihm Jerixxa diese Macht verleihen würde und schon stürmten einige an Termon vorbei auf die Wespe zu. Diese stellte sich als höchst resistent heraus und schien über die kläglichen Versuche eher amüsiert zu sein. Weiter vorne hatte Termon inzwischen Hilfe durch Abendstille erhalten, deren Körper von ihm kontrolliert wurde, wodurch der Kampf für die anwesenden D'Lanaars persönlich wurde. In all diesem Chaos versuchten Kythas aus dem Haus Abaeir wie auch Rhîw D'Lanaar zu erkennen, woher Termon und Jerixxa ihre Macht bezogen. War Jerixxa ein Loa? Und war Termon ein Priester von Jerixxa? Beide spürten nur diese unglaubliche dunkle Macht, doch vermochten sie den Ursprung nicht auszumachen. Konnte es sein...? Endlich ging Termon die Knie. so machtvoll er auch sein mochte, seine Kräfte waren begrenzt und gegen die vehementen Angriffe sovieler Gegner konnte er aufh Dauer nicht bestehen. Er spürte dass er Jerixxa einen letzten Dienst erweisen musste, wollte er nicht Gefahr laufen, seinen Gegnern lebend in die Hände zu fallen. Eine letzte Ehrerbietung an seine Loa ausstoßend, zog er sich sein Messer durch die Kehle und verblutete. Jerixxa sah dies und sprach nun zum ersten Mal. Es fühlte sich an wie ein glühendes Messer, dass sich in Kopf bohrte, als die Blutelfen Jerixxas Worte in ihrem Kopf vernahmen. Es waren Worte voll Hohn über ihr sinnloses Tun. Und langsam kam sie näher. Sie spuckte giftige Säure, die Termons Körper zerfrass und beißende Dämpfe verteilte. thumb|Flucht aus Zul AmanDie Elfen sahen ein, dass sie keine Chance hatten. Obwohl gut gerüstet und kampferprobt, waren zwei bereits kampfunfägig, darunter die Heilerin. Jerixxas Spott in ihren Gedanken und die aufflammenden Trommeln und Gongs um sie herum, die verkündeten, dass der oberste Verkünder der Amani gefallen war, flohen die Elfen aus Ula-Tek. Sie nahmen nur mit, was sie tragen konnten und ließen sogar ihre Reittiere zurück. In einem Versteck erschufen sie ein Portal, dass sie direkt in den Sonnenturm von Silbermond brachte. Sie hatten Zul Aman lebend verlassen und Termon zur Strecke gebracht. Doch waren sie wirklich erfolgreich? Kategorie:Event Kategorie:Haus D'Lanaar Kategorie:Haus Abaeir Kategorie:Blutgarde von Quel'Thalas